End of the Uchiha
by JJGYET
Summary: after lossing her parents sakura has become revenge obsessed. jashin makes her an offer and sets her to do what he needs. but will Itachi or Hidan catch her heart... m just in case u never know when hdan might cause trouble worthy of that rateing saku cen. Discontinued PM to Adopt.
1. Funerals & Twinkies

A/n alright back in the game nope don't own naruto I ain't rich. This is Ita/Saku/Hida I ain't decided who it will end with. Things marked with* will be explained at the end of the chapter. This 1st chapter is at a funeral. 'Thoughts' "talking" _'inner' _flash backs seperated by solid line _

Chapter 1 funerals and Twinkies

A young woman knelt by the coffins holding her dear parents. The ceremony for her chunnin parents was being held in a beautiful orchid field. The girls pink hair was frayed and her tsavorite* eyes sparkled with un-shed tears. All around her she could hear the gently murmuring of those here to say good-bye or offer condolences as she let her senses expand outward she could hear thunder roaring in the distance. 'Storm heading toward us. _'Yep'_ her tears fell as it began to pour soaking her. The monk performed a quick jutsu to shield them from the rain. "Sakura its time." Young sakura haruno walked forward and lit the bodies of her parents as was there wish. The charka laced flame instantly turned her parents to ash as the monk spoke his prayers. A blonde boy with whisker markings on his cheeks came up behind her and placed his hand on her shaking shoulder. "Its okay Sakura-chan it'll be alright" "how do you naruto how do you know can you read minds." " sakura" a boy with black hair and a bowl cut approached "sakura you cant see the signs but your sadness is never Gonna fade away" "of course Lee do I look blind I see the signs my life will be sad but I will over come this challenge I've been given by kami." She's right boys she's my apprentice after all she can get past this" "thank you tsunade-sama" sakura put on a weak smile for her busty blonde teacher and hokage. "Here Haruno-san" the monk passed her the golden urn filled with the ashes of her parents the twin dragons on the side twisted around one another. The crowd dispersed around her as the stared at the golden urn in her hand. _'lets go home sakura' _ sakura sped thru konohagakure toward her new house. One month earlier a shinobi had almost died because of the time it took sakura to get to the hospital from her parents house normaly tsunade would be called in for such a thing because all the nurses new the time it took. However tsunade had been healing anbu since early that morning and was charka depleted. So after baraly saving the chunnin she had decided to find a place closer to the hospital. It had been ino who found the perfect place for her naturaly.

"forehead I found you a place" "you did where" " its about three blocks over from the flower shop and ten minutes from the hospital and the nin rec room" "show me" "follow me" the house was black on the out side and red with pink sprinkled thru out on the inside. "how much is it ino" well that's were the problem is its over 10,000,000 ryo."

"that's a lot ive only got 1,000,000 in the bank." Of course they had been depressed for awhile. Then naruto had found them frowning at ichirakus "whats wrong Saku-chan ino"

they explained the situation and resumed frowning. "I'll pay for the rest Saku-chan I've got over a billion stored up I don't spend all that much on any thing so I've always got plenty." "WHAT are you serious" "yep" so with narutos help and tsunade smaking the realtor around for trying to up the price just because it was naruto. Sakura now had the perfect house for any medic nin in konohagakure.

Of course naruto had been hounded by women gold diggers as soon as it had come out he was loaded. Of course being jirayas student he was completely inappropriate about it. 'pervy sage's those two are' _'yeah yeah your home by the way.'_ 'oh' sakura quickly un-sealed the door blazing through her hand signs so fast only a true sharingan master could follow. 'damned sharingan weilders' _'damned uchiha kakashi's a good guy' _'for now' _'what do you man sakura' _'until he gets in my way im leaving this village I will have my revenge' _'sakura what do you...'_ 'remember what killed them he did damned sasuke and he's only like this because of Itachi so they both must die. _'what about naruto'_ 'he is only in my way inner if he becomes a problem i'll turn him into akatsuki I need to get in any way so I can get close to Itachi.' _'what the hell sakura are you crazy' _' I still have nighmares inner or have you forgoten that night! the night they...died. inner did you!'

sakura ran as quick as she could. 'okasan otosan!' sakura burst in to the operating room. There on the table's laid her parents bleeding out 'okasan otosan' sakura began pumping her chakra into both of them 'no poisons good' "bring be all the ab-positive and b-negatve blood you can" nurses scrambled hooking her parents to the I.v quickly. Sakura molded her chakra to heal the larger wounds 'so many every organ so many hole.' Sakura heard a loud exclamaton from some where in the hospital "sakura-chan!" i'm running out of chakra still so much to do' "**NARUTO FOURTH FLOOR ROOM 8 GET IN HERE NOW!"** ten seconds later naruto bust in "What is it oh kami is that.." "no time to talk lend me some chakra" naruto put a hand on her back and poured in chakra. 'thats fox chakra like with chiyo" the healing sped up but the wounds so many she couldnt get them all. "there dead sakura-san" a nurse informd her . "no no" sakura fell to her knees tears leaking from her eyes. 'there gone' "what happened them someone report NOW!" the nurses hesitated. "NOW!" "they only managed one word apeace Sasuke Uchiha"

'he killed them and because of itachi he was crazy enough to do so' the thunder roared out side. Across kohonagakure a scream tore threw the night. "i finnaly have you Kyuubi."

yeah first chapter of the new story so like review flame if you want I dont care.

* tsavorite is a gem in the garnet family.org/wiki/**Tsavorite**

I finnaly got back in my groove I put my inspiraton on my profile page. It's currently 3:16 im sighning out for now sayonara.


	2. The boy IS MY mission!

Disclaimer: don't own naruto I ain't rich.

This is Ita/Saku/Hida I ain't decided who it will end with.

Things marked with* will be explained at the end of the chapter. 'Thoughts' "talking" _'inner' _flash backs separated by solid line _

Chapter 2: "the boy is my mission"

Another scream tore through the storm encircling the village. ' Naruto!' Sakura leaped out her window, sliding her gloves on as she went. "aaaaaa!" Another one, almost a howl, pierced the sound of thunder. 'Team Gai's Field'. Sakura shifted her weight angling toward the field, toward her friend. _'fox chakra you feel it'_. ' Yep he's in trouble'. Sakura pushed more chakra to her lower body* accelerating. Sakura dropped into the field as naruto collapsed a final scream shredding the silence that had befallen the field. ' that cloak Akatsuki!" the last word shouted aloud. _'Not just any Akatsuki that's..._ITACHI!" sasuke suddenly dropped into the clearing. 'Bastard ill kill him.' _'wait he's here for Itachi maybe they'll kill each other.' _'Fine' sakura thought back angrily. " oh foolish **LITTLE** brother..., and sakura-kun of course" 'he knows me?' _'He IS Itachi'. _"I will not let you have him...yet" sakura stated calmly. Sasuke turned and gawked, quite in-proper for a uchiha, at Sakura. _'okay we just admitted that we would let him have Naruto any more ideas Sherlock.' _" Sakura he killed my clan, my whole family, how can you hand him our best friend." " I am neither yours nor his Best friend, not any more, least of all yours sasuke_-KUN_, you killed MY clan!" "They were in my way!" " and now foolish little brother you are in mine." Itachi spoke suddenly behind sasuke pinching his nerve. Sasuke collapsed in a cloud oh dust, Itachi turned and stared pointedly at Sakura. "I told you Uchiha-san you can't have naruto yet" "Hn" 'guess he wants an explanation huh.' _'it would appear so.'_ Sakura walked to the fallen jinchuriki's battered body, focusing her chakra she pulled the kyuubi chakra from naruto as she rose her fist furthering her chakra concentration. "you see Itachi I plan to kill whats left of the Uchiha, and that means you" Sakura slammed her fist into the earth. The ground buckled and cracked sending sharp stone flying at the Uchiha. Then from the cracks spread through out the field, pure demonic charkra erupted fourth. Itachi attempted to dodge and jumped back to avoid a large stone. As the ground quieted Itachi landed Twenty feet from the nearest crack, blood flowing freely from his arm, streaming down his cloak. "it would appear we are matched." Itachi's hands became a blur as he formed seals "Fire style-Volcanic eruption!" lava shot out of the chasms straight at sakura. 'Shit' "water style- demonic water wall" the river running nearby shot up and wrapped around Sakura and naruto the fox chakra strengthening the barrier. "Impressive but you are handicapped if cut off from naruto." Sasuke began to stir "you still to weak sakura" sasuke said before the chirping began. " stop him he's going to kill Naruto." Itachi shouted rushing to stop sasuke, he never made it. 'Damn' sakura quickly placed her self between sasuke and naruto _' now isn't this familiar'. _The chidori slammed into her heart and the world started fading ' no not now not like this.' Itachi threw sasuke away from The two konoha nin. "why do you protect them!" "because this boy is my mission and I can not have him dead." "why didn't you kill her why I was out!" "because...She was to powerful" Sakura smiled as kakashi landed in the clearing 'good he's safe' the world went black on sakura . 'sa...ku..ra no' kakashi fought back tears at the sight before him 'not again I failed the I'm sorry obito' "Sasuke I swear on what is left of my life I will not let sakura's sacrifice go in vain, I will kill you." and the sound of birds filled the sky once more, twice as loud, as the Ex-student and sensei launched there chidori at each other. A massive explosion rocked through the field sending both nin flying back. "sasuke" Karin cried. Team hawk had arrived. "we will meet again Itachi and you will die" the oro-nin disappeared. Two anbu squads arrived advancing on Itachi. "wait let him go he saved us let him go" " thank you Kakashi". Injured Itachi Ran towards the border with sand. Tsunade and shizune dropped by sakura and naruto. "there alive but just barely the chidori hit just of off the heart they will both lived but I don't now if Sakura will ever wake up" Kakashi's years of training broke and he cried. 'I am a true failure I'm so sorry Obito, Rin, Minato, and Sakura I have failed you.' Near the border to sound sasuke slammed Chokuto into the ground 'dammit why did they do that why would they work together why.'

* my logic for saying lower body instead of legs or feet because when you run you use all your lower body.

all right its shorter and the fight scene sucks a little I had a different scene in my paper draft if I get more than twelve legit responses ill post it as an alternate scene. R&R and hit the little follow button please.


	3. resurrection

No own that good thing trust me. Things marked with* will be explained at the end of the chapter. 'Thoughts' "talking" _'inner' _flash backs separated by solid line _

Chapter 3: resurrection.

Sakura was floating in darkness. "where" _'Girl I think where dead'_

"why" _'cause I cant feel our body anymore, that and chidori hit our heart I think'_ "oh" _'whats that'_ "what" _'that right there'_ sakura looked and saw a small pink blossom floating by. _'grab it'_ "you sure" _'nothing to lose'_ sakura stretched out her hand through the strangely thick darkness and gently curled her fingers around her name sake. A sudden spark of light and Sakura found her self in a huge meadow surrounded by various flowering tree's. Sakura smiled "if this is the after life it's beautiful" "your half right it is beautiful" another voice said from beyond the tree line "who?" "do not be alarmed I am the owner of this *section of death" "section of death?" "*yes each god has there own portion for personal use" "then what of the humans" " they go to a large separate area" the voice answered. Sakura finally got were the voice was coming from and saw a pair of purple eyes staring at her. "who are you" "I am jashin god of sacrifice" "why am I here" " all people receives a small symbol of themselves but few touch it they seem to instinctual fear that it will, and it does, prevent them from moving on."explained jashin. " so am I stuck here with you then" " that depends I said it prevented moving on not going back" " sol you'll send me back" "if you are willing to do me a favor when you get there" "the hell can I d o that a god cant I'm not that good!" shouted sakura. "calm yourself I am god of SACRIFICE" jashin said emphasizing the sacrifice. "so?" sakura said confused. "mortals. I have no control over earthly matters I can only influence my worshipers to do things in trade for immortality." "so what do you need me for" "your grudge against Uchiha's makes you the perfect candidate for this job." "What you want them all dead to?" " no just one. Guess which one" " Itachi" "nope" "then Sasuke obviously" " wrong again" "what!" "mandara Uchiha is still alive" "so then even after I killed Itachi and Sasuke I wouldn't have fulfilled my promise" "correct" "then send me back already I have Uchiha to kill" "not so fast there mortal. There is a catch" " a catch?" "yes you see the only way I can send you back is to give you life. In order for ME to do that you must become my servant forever, that means sacrifices after specific periods of time. Human sacrifices" "easy enough. I accept" " very well mortal Mandara is the true leader of akatsuki your task is to sacrifice him to me a member of Akatsuki, one of my followers, will be in konoha soon he will teach you what you will need to know to complete this task. Good luck" Darkness over came sakura again as jashin sent her back to the mortal world." sakura opened her eyes and her surroundings where white. 'hospital' a light breeze drifted through an open window on her right. 'did all that actually happen' _'I don't know'_. Sakura looked left and gasped. In a small mirror instead of her reflection was jashin looking at her. "yes it happened Sakura" then he vanished. 'alright then suppose I should alert tsunade that I'm awake. "TSUNADE I'M AWAKE!" sakura screamed. Two seconds later the door was thrown open. "DO'NT SCREAM IN THE HOSPITAL!" shouted Tsunade. "you just did" " no I shouted see it say's so" "whatever" "seriously what happened before kakashi got there" " I found naruto and Itachi fighting Naruto had just passed out so I started fighting Itachi then sasuke came in. Itachi knocked him out and we fought a bit more. Sasuke woke up and charged a chidori at naruto and me and Itachi charged toward them to get between them I got there first I saw kakashi so up before passing out." "we let Itachi go after team hawk took sasuke." "you gave me a scare there Sakura don't you dare do it again" kakashi said from the window sill. "you came here you hate hospitals" that's when sakura noticed tear streaks going down his cheeks. 'he was crying' "sorry kakashi" "so can I leave tsunade" "yeah here" tsunade removed all the devices. "so kakashi... he's gone." " you didn't expect him to stay sakura" "maybe a little longer." hahahah they both started laughing.

I just came up with this if any myth actually exists like that ill post it but as far I know it doesn't.

Review please and follow.


End file.
